


Memories of 2017

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa rings in the new year with a group of new friends and reflects on the wonderful year that was. Featuring characters belong to ZDusk, SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher, sso-eden-dawnvalley, hollow_moon, liv-olive, and any others I've forgotten.





	Memories of 2017

The Fort Pinta disco was different this year for the end of year festivities. Mostly because the festivities were not being held at the disco this time. There were no rocket launchers up on top of the disco, no pops of the occasional early fire cracker, not even the fizz of sparklers. But there was a large group at the disco, all dancing to new music that James had bought. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to hire the actual girl group that now blasted through the sandstone walls of the old fort, but the music was actually pretty good. Better than the same stuff that had been played there for years now.

The main difference, though, was that Louisa was not dancing alone. Instead, she danced in a large group of friends that she hadn’t had last year.

“Okay, this is actually a decent jam,” said Eden, bobbing her head to the beat as she moved her hips to the beat.

“It’s saccharine, but not bad for kid’s stuff,” said Jack. Zelda nudged him.

“Not kid’s stuff,” said Zelda. “Stuff for teenage girls.”

“I’d say tween girls,” said Louisa. “But you guys are absolutely right.” Around her, other people were jumping and dancing, heads and bodies swaying to the beat of the music as they belted out the two songs, “Bye Bye Bby Boo” and “Unicorns and Ice Cream”. Louisa couldn’t help but laugh, even as a feeling of happiness filled her so much so that she swore she could feel it coming out of her skin. She knew it was sweat, but she truly felt like she radiated happiness. And why wouldn’t she? She hadn’t even known these people at the start of the year, and now, they were her close friends.

Even Izabella and Liv, who Louisa still didn’t know that well, were here and having fun as they danced in their chicken and alien masks, respectively. Ali was over there with them, too, smiling and laughing.

Louisa felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she grinned as she was pulled back into her girlfriend’s embrace, where she was spun around to be face to face to Lisa, who was grinning right back at her.

“I made it,” said Lisa, grinning. “Again.”

“I know,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I can see that.” She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, savouring the feeling and the sweet taste of Lisa’s lips on her’s.

“Aren’t you going to save the kisses for the countdown?” asked Zelda, having wandered over and grabbed Justin from where he sat half-hidden behind a pot plant. He was still trying to hide from the druids.

“Nope,” said Lisa, giving her girlfriend another kiss. Louisa nuzzled into her girlfriend’s closeness, her heart feeling full to bursting. She wondered if it was possible to die of happiness.

“Speaking of, we should probably head over there now,” said Jack, checking his watch. “Ydris said he was going to set up the show to start at midnight, and it’s almost ten to now.”

“It’s a bit of a ride, too,” said Zelda. She whistled, drawing the attention of everyone in the disco. “Men, it’s time to head out to see the most magical fireworks show you’ll probably ever experience.”

“Onwards!” Izabella announced, running and jumping up into the saddle of her Mustang. Liv joined on her own Mustang, and Zelda climbed into Phantom’s saddle before helping Justin up behind her. Louisa followed the gang out of the disco, Lisa mounting Starshine after Louisa had settled into Smokeeye’s saddle.

They rode out towards the highland, just a gang of strange individuals who had all somehow found friendship with each other. Louisa glowed with happiness as she rode in the middle of the pack. This had been a great year for them all- they’d at least seen Anne, had rescued Justin from the grip of Dark Core, and Louisa had even managed to climb an impossible mountain, on which she’d met Zelda, who had, in turn, introduced her to the most wonderful friends she’d ever known. Maybe they should return to that mountain one day.

At last, the group reached the highland, and all dismounted their horses to sit on pillows and bean bags that had been set up scattered upon the grass. Ydris stood at the front of them, just in front of the low stone wall separating the highland from the Silverglade Village area.

“It’s almost time,” said Ydris, watching them all settle in. He made sure to bend down and give his fiancé a kiss before Jack could pull him down, and then he smiled and stood to his full height once more.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe,” said Jack. “I intend to kiss you the second the clock strikes midnight.” In fact, all of them had brought their respective partners along, including Eden, with her new boyfriend. Elsa hadn’t brought Galloper, though, because she couldn’t exactly kiss someone with no head.

As all of the couples got comfortable, Ydris prepared the spell. And, as the spell shot off fireworks into the air, the clock struck midnight, a gong sounding out all over Jorvik. And Louisa knew that they were hardly the only couples kissing. After all, it was tradition to lock lips with the one you loved on new year’s eve.


End file.
